


el peor regalo del mundo

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que no se deberían regalar jamás, y Dean lo sabe muy bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el peor regalo del mundo

El peor regalo de cumpleaños, no es un cepillo de pelo para un calvo, una botella de whisky para un abstemio.  
¡que no, pero que no!

 

El peor regalo es un CD de Justin bieber, y otro de Hanna Montana. (me tengo que acordar en darle a mi hermanito mi odio eterno).

 

Eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que Castiel había puesto el CD de ese niñato, y no me había dado tiempo que quitarlo, y en la habitación de motel sonaba esta canción. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kffacxfA7G4

 

me lance sobre el portátil y quite el CD, y lo rompí, (y por si las moscas, también destruí el de Hanna montana). Mientras que Castiel me miraba perplejo.

 

¡Horror de los horrores, se puse a cantar una canción de niñato ese!  
_¡Babe, babe!- Mientras bailaba por la habitación, se nota que Castiel ha llegado un acuerdo con Sam para hacer mi vida imposible. (por eso Sam ha huido).

 

¡Cuando echo de menos el infierno!, Cuando torturaba. ¡40 años ignorando la existencia de Justin B, y de la pelucas de Hanna Montana!. Sin escuchar esa horrible música.

 

Castiel baila, y canta, y mis oídos están a punto de sangrar, y estoy considerando en matar a Castiel (aunque sea unos minutos).

 

_ ¡Castiel, callate!- no se calla, me levanto de la silla me acercó a él, con el puño preparado para darle un puñetazo, pero él mira con sus ojos tremendamentes azules, y hago algo estúpido.  
¡Besarle!

 

Si, al menos fuera un beso casto, como que da una abuela a su nieto.

 

El beso de casto no tiene nada, ¡Por fin, mis neuronas empiezan a funcionar!, pues me doy cuenta que estoy haciendo, y me separo de Castiel.

 

Castiel me esta mirando de una forma muy rara, pero al fin reconozco la mirada, es la mirada que pongo cuando veía alguna mujer que quería llevarme a la cama.

 

_Castiel, ¡ni se te ocurra!

 

_ Dean, tú lo empezaste. -Castiel salva la distancia entre nosotros me agarra por los hombros y me besa.

 

En ese beso se desata tanta lujuria contenía, pero tengo la opción de separarme de los labios sabrosos de Castiel. Volver atar la lujuria.  
Mi boca ha tomado otra decisión por mí, sigue respondiendo a los besos de Castiel, mientras sus manos, deciden que estoy mucho mejor desnudo que vestido.

 

Esta claro que no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de quitarle la gabardina a este ángel, (la gabardina y demás ropas molestas).

 

Su boca recorre la geografía de mi cuerpo.  
Sus dedos me tocan con la delicadeza de un pianista.


End file.
